Sentimientos Encontrados
by WriterColors
Summary: Después de un año de lo ocurrido en Arendelle, Hans es forzado a regresar al Reino de Arendelle a quedar en acuerdos de paz, Para el no será fácil, incluyendo a Elsa y Anna. Pero en este viaje largo, ¿Surgirá algo en Hans que lo haga cambiar completamente? Hans y Elsa tendrán sentimientos encontrados, lo cual podría cambiar completamente las cosas ante todo. (Hans&Elsa)
1. Recuerdo Olvidado

**Sentimientos Encontrados**

* * *

El sol se estaba ocultando, Elsa lo admiraba con una tranquilidad profunda, la hacia sentir completamente segura. Al parecer aunque ella arreglara la relación con su hermana. Seguía sintiendo miedo e incluso sentía pequeños ataques de Ansiedad. Pero lo ocultaba, extrañaba demasiado a sus padres.

Mientras observaba el atardecer un recuerdo olvidado de su niñez paso por su mente..

Su madre se encontraba abrazándola en una pradera llena de flores, al parecer ese día decidieron salir por un día al campo, a almorzar y pasar la tarde allá. A Elsa le encantaba salir a observar las flores e incluso ver los animales que pasaban por ahí. Pasando la tarde le decidió preguntar a su Mamá.

-¿Mamá, Algún día seré Reina como tú? - Pregunto Elsa con ternura –

-Si Hija, pero requieres de muchas responsabilidades. -Dijo Idun, Su madre-

-¿Pero, que haré con esto? -Preguntó a su Mamá, enseñándole sus manos, (refiriéndose a sus poderes de hielo)

Su Mamá Solamente la abrazo, y le dijo:

-Todo estará bien, no hay de que preocuparse, yo siempre estaré contigo. –Dijo su Mamá con cariño, Abrazándola-

Elsa sintió una seguridad en ella.

-Te quiero Mamá. –Dijo Elsa-

-Y yo también, pequeña. –Dijo Idun dándole un beso en la frente-

Las dos se quedaron viendo como se ocultaba el sol, y Elsa calló dormida en sus brazos.

(Fin del recuerdo)

Elsa dejo escapar una pequeña lágrima. Tocaron la puerta, y se secó la lágrima antes de que la notaran.

Era Anna.

-Elsa, ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco? –Dijo Anna bromeando-

Elsa Río y abrió la puerta.

-Hola Anna, que pasa? –Dijo Elsa Sonriendo forzadamente-

-Ya va a ser Hora de la cena, ¿Estas lista?

-Sí. –Dijo Elsa con una cara de Angustia-

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Preguntó Anna preocupada-

-Si, un poco cansada, pero ya sabes, cosas de trabajo. –Dijo Elsa-

-Oh, de acuerdo -Contesto Anna- Vamos!, Kristoff y Olaf están esperando en el comedor, prepararon una cena deliciosa! Además, de postre hay chocolate! –Susurro con una cara sonriente-

Elsa riendo la tomo del brazo y la siguió al comedor.

* * *

Al siguiente Día, Mientras tanto en las Islas del Sur…

-Oye Hans! Despierta que tienes que ir a limpiar el establo! –Grito uno de sus hermanos, Todos rieron-

Hans se puso la almohada sobre su cabeza y solo refunfuñó.

En su cabeza solo pensaba como seria su vida ahora mismo si no hubiera echo lo que hizo en Arendelle. Se sentía arrepentido.

Se levantó, y se preparó. Se fue directo al establo, olía horrible, pero al parecer, ya se había acostumbrado..

Mientras levantaba el estiércol, entro en un momento de enojo y desesperación, Odiaba tener que hacer ese trabajo todos los días, entre otros castigos, Odiaba que sus hermanos lo trataran como si no fuera de la familia, odiaba tener que haber tomado esa decisión de querer gobernar a Arendelle de esa manera, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Hans enojado comenzó a recoger el estiércol de manera rápida, no funcionó, ya que al parecer se tropezó con un pedazo de madera que se encontraba tirado y calló. Inmediatamente hizo una cara de repugnancia y gritó.

-¡Demonios! –Exclamó, frustrado- ¿Cuándo va a terminar todo esto? ¡No es justo!

Se levantó. Y se dirigió de nuevo al castillo, para tomarse un buen baño, al parecer nunca había tardado tanto en bañarse.

Al salir cambiado y perfectamente limpio, su padre lo llamó, con una voz temible y grave, Sus hermanos al escuchar como su padre lo llamaba rieron y burlaron entre todos.

Hans caminó hacia el estudio de su padre, sus emociones cambiaron al instante, sabia que lo iba a regañar, lo tenía por seguro.

Su padre se encontraba trabajando, levanto la mirada y vio que estaba frente la puerta.

-Siéntate- Dijo su padre, ordenó con una voz completamente seria-

**Hola!, Este es el primer capitulo (Algo corto) Y mi primera Fanfiction, no tengo mucha experiencia, pero, Espero que les guste! Hago lo mejor! Un abrazo.**

**-WriterColors**


	2. Una Siguiente Oportunidad

Una Siguiente Oportunidad

* * *

Hans se sentó. Tenía los ojos mirando para todos lados, pero no miraba a su padre. Podía asegurar que después del inconveniente en Arendelle empeoró la relación con su papá.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó Hans-

-Últimamente me he sentido inconforme, siento que los castigos que haz hecho durante un año no son lo suficiente para hacerte cambiar. –Dijo el Rey, observándolo -

-¿Y eso que significa? –Pregunto Hans mirándolo a los ojos, con una cara completamente frustrada-

Su padre se levanto y comenzó a caminar entre su estudio, callado, para Hans era completamente incomodo los silencios entre alguna conversación.

Después de unos largos segundos, su padre contestó.

-No me queda de otra, tenemos que quedar en mejores acuerdos- Contesto su padre, moviendo la cabeza negativamente-

\- ¿Acuerdos? ¿Cuáles acuerdos? –Dijo Hans confundido-

-Necesitas regresar a Arendelle, Hans. Tienes que arreglar las cosas, Yo.. –El Rey fue interrumpido por Hans-

-¡¿Qué?! Papá, No puedo hacerlo, ¡¿A caso crees que es tan fácil?! ¡Me veré Ridículo! Deja las cosas así, ya tenemos suficiente, yo seguiré haciendo mis castigos hasta aprender mi lección.. –Dijo Hans desconcertado-

-Hans! Es lo mejor que podemos hacer, nuestro Reino esta en muy malas condiciones, no he podido concentrarme últimamente, verte de esa manera, y como nos ven los demás nos miran después de lo que hiciste… ¡Es horrible! Mande a llamar a Arendelle, con tiempo. –Exclamo su padre, realmente preocupado y desesperado-

-Papá, No puedo, ¿Qué haré allá? Arrodillarme a la Reina Elsa y decir, ¡Oh por favor Reina Elsa, Se lo suplico, perdóneme después de querer asesinar a su hermana y quedarme con su trono! ¡Hare lo que usted quiera!

-No hijo, arreglaras acuerdos, incluso podrás ayudarlos en otras cosas, pero tienes que estar un tiempo allá, ¡No me queda de otra! – Subió la voz su padre-

-Pero, ¡Por favor! No puedo! –Hans seguía insistiendo, pero era inútil-

-¡Basta! –Contestó su padre frustrado-

Hans se sentía devastado, se levantó y cerró la puerta del estudio de su padre, aún podía escuchar las burlas de sus hermanos, Hans fue al establo, se subió a su caballo Sitron y corrió, no sabia a donde llegaba, pero necesitaba estar solo.

Después de minutos trotando Sitron cansado paró y el se bajo de su caballo, se sentó bajo un árbol con su brazo golpeó el tronco y se echo a llorar. Ya no le quedaba de otra, se sentía frustrado, no encontraba salida.

De alguna manera pensó que lo haría por su padre, aunque no tuviera tan buena relación con el, Hans sentía que tener avergonzado a su Papá después de todo lo que paso podría ser agotador y horrible. Tenia que hacerlo.

-Lo intentaré- Dijo mientras levantaba su mirada llena de lagrimas –

* * *

Elsa se encontraba con Anna en la biblioteca del castillo, Anna estaba con Olaf y Kristoff conversando, mientras, Elsa estaba leyendo uno de sus libros favoritos que no había leído desde que tenia 14 años, recordaba que lo leía una y otra vez ya que la hacia sentirse acompañada.

Kai abriendo la puerta de la biblioteca nervioso llamo a la Reina Elsa.

-¿Re-Reina Elsa? Podría darme un minuto por favor? –Dijo Kai-

-Si, ¿Qué ocurre? -Contestó Elsa saliendo de la habitación-

-Nos ha llegado un llamado de Las Islas del Sur...

La cara de Elsa cambió completamente.

-¿De donde? ¿Perdón? –Pregunto Elsa-

-De las Islas del Sur –Dijo Kai mientras le daba el sobre a la Elsa-

-Está bien, Gracias Kai..-Contestó Elsa mirando el sobre completamente sorprendida-

Kai se retiró y Elsa entró a la Biblioteca pensado si le diría a Anna o No.

-Anna...-Elsa se encontraba realmente nerviosa-

-¿Qué ocurre Elsa? –Pregunto Anna- ¿Te sientes bien?

-Si, pero.. .Nos ha llegado una carta de las Islas del Sur…-Dijo Elsa-

Anna se quedo callada, solo abrió la boca.

Elsa abrió la carta con cuidado, tenía las manos temblorosas. La leyó.

-¿Qué dice Elsa?- Pregunto Anna-

Elsa la miró, y después de unos segundos contestó.

-El Rey de las Islas del Sur quiere regresar a Hans a Arendelle para quedar en acuerdos de paz. –Dijo Elsa-

-¿Qué? ¿A caso perdieron la cabeza? No es posible! ¡Esto es una mala broma, no debes dejarlos Elsa! ¡Están locos! –-Dijo Anna completamente enojada-

-Anna, no hables así tranquila.

-¿Cómo estaré tranquila? –Dijo Anna.-

Kristoff se acercó después de escuchar a Anna enojada.

-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto Kristoff-

Anna le comento lo ocurrido, mientras Elsa pensaba en que hacer. Y Elsa contestó.

-Lo dejaré venir..-Dijo con voz nerviosa-

-¡¿Qué?!-Contestaron Anna y Kristoff-

-Lo siento, pero no quiero ser grosera, su padre debe de estar muy preocupado.-Contesto Elsa-

-¿A caso no tienes miedo?-Pregunto Anna-

-Si, tengo mucho miedo Anna, pero es mejor arreglar la situación, no será fácil… Prefiero quedar en acuerdos que en malas situaciones. –Explicó Elsa-

Anna se quedó mirándola con una mueca de preocupación.

-Anna, estaremos bien, te lo prometo. –Dijo Elsa abrazándola-

\- De acuerdo… Disculpa- Contesto Anna mientras la abrazaba-

-No hay de que disculparse, te entiendo..

-Te quiero Elsa-Dijo Anna-

-Igual Yo Anna…-Elsa la abrazó más fuerte-

* * *

Hans se encontraba en el castillo, terminando sus deberes, se dirigió a la cocina, tenia hambre, así que agarró una manzana, y antes de morderla llegó uno de los mayordomos del rey.

-Su padre le llama Príncipe Hans…

Hans se dirigió en el comedor, su padre se encontraba observando los retratos de toda la familia.

-¿Qué pasa Papá?-Pregunto Hans-

-La Reina de Arendelle a contestado, Aceptó. – Dijo su padre con una pequeña sonrisa-

Demonios, Demonios, estoy perdido. Decía Hans por su cabeza.

-Esta Bien…- Dijo Hans desanimado-

-Hans, muchas gracias, se que es lo mejor para todos.-Dijo su padre poniendo una mano sobre su hombro-

Hans solo hizo una pequeña sonrisa a su padre.

En cambio, su padre lo abrazo, Hans quedó sorprendido, hace mucho que no lo hacía. Mientras lo abrazó contuvo las lágrimas.

Hans había encontrado el cariño de su padre después de mucho tiempo.


	3. Hasta Luego, Islas del Sur

Hasta luego, Islas del Sur

* * *

Hans se encontraba empacando, ya que el siguiente día tenía que marcharse a Arendelle. Mientras el recogía todas sus vestimentas y útiles, no paraba de pensar en lo que podría ocurrir en Arendelle, como lo tratarían, observarían y hablarían de el.

Su padre entró a la habitación, la cual se encontraba sola, ya que todos sus hermanos estaban almorzando.

-¿Todo bien Hans?

-Eh, si. Pero… ¿Haz visto mi camisa blanca de seda? , no la encuentro.

Su padre buscó entre los otros muebles de la habitación, y la encontró, al parecer uno de sus hermanos la había tomado.

-Aquí esta.

-Gracias.

-¿Y, cómo te sientes?, te ves un poco agotado. –Preguntó su padre-

-No estaría seguro, pero me siento muy nervioso aún. –Contestó Hans a su padre, lo cual no lo observó, ya que se encontraba aún muy concentrado empacando-

-Estarás bien, Te lo aseguro.

Hans lo volteó a ver y le hizo una sonrisa falsa, su padre estaba seguro de que el no quería ir.

-Estaremos en el comedor por si necesitas algo…

-Gracias, pero no tengo hambre, tal vez al rato.-Dijo Hans-

Su padre salió de la habitación. Y Hans terminando de empacar, decidió ir con Sitrón para verlo por última vez antes de que se fuera, siempre consideró a Sitrón como su amigo, lo iba a extrañar.

Pasó la tarde, ya era de noche y Hans tenía que prepararse para dormir, se vistió antes que todos sus hermanos, tenía que despertar temprano, Ya que el viaje era algo largo. Se acostó e intento pensar en otra cosa que lo pudiera relajar para dormir. No lo lograba.

2 de sus hermanos llegaron a la habitación y lo vieron, Empezaron a molestarlo y no lo dejaban dormir. Hans intentó ignorarlos pero no pudo, sin pensarlo gritó.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Déjenme!

Los dos rieron, pero al darse cuenta de que su padre estaba en la puerta de la habitación, callaron. Y salieron de la habitación. Hans intentó hacerse el dormido, pero se dio cuenta de que su padre estaba entrando a la habitación.

Abrió los ojos y el estaba frente de él. Se levantó y Hans preguntó:

-¿Qué pasa?, necesitas algo?

-Vi que no te dejan dormir, ¿Quieres dormir en otra habitación?

-Por favor… -Dijo Hans con una cara de alivio-

De no ser que su padre estuviera pasando por las puertas del castillo, Hans no hubiera dormido bien.

* * *

Elsa estaba increíblemente nerviosa, no sabía que iba a lograr, no tenia nada en mente para Hans ¿Qué haré?.. ¿Qué haré? Era lo único que pasaba por su cabeza.

De ponto Elsa comenzó a congelar un poco la habitación. Al darse cuenta, se asustó más.

**_No sientas…No sientas, Vamos Elsa no pasará nada. Sólo llegará, se quedará algunas semanas aquí, conversarás con él y quedarán en acuerdos de paz. _**

Dijo Elsa susurrando a si misma, de pronto la habitación comenzó a descongelarse, Anna tocó la puerta.

-¿Elsa? ¿Estás aquí?

-Si Anna, ¿Qué pasa?

-Kristoff y yo queremos salir al campo por 2 días. ¿Quieres ir? –Pregunto Anna-

-Muchas Gracias Anna, pero tengo que planear todo para la llegada de Hans. Llegará en un día. Aún no se que haré..

-Oh, esta bien, nos iremos mañana, por si cambias de opinión. ¿Estarás bien? ¿No te hará nada? –Preguntó Anna preocupada

Elsa se quedó callada, en realidad no estaba segura de que ocurriría.

-Estaré bien Anna.

-Okay, Kristoff y yo iremos empacando, llámame si necesitas algo.

-Gracias Anna.

Anna salió del cuarto de Elsa y cerró la puerta, Elsa decidió comenzar a preparar y escribir todo lo que haría para cuando Hans estuviera en Arendelle, cómo actuar, que hacer, entre otras cosas. Tenía que estar lista.

Elsa quedó dormida sobre su escritorio.

* * *

Al día siguiente en las islas del sur, Hans estaba listo para irse. Ninguno de sus hermanos se despidió. Lo cual no le impresionó, ya lo tenia por seguro.

Hans estaba por subirse al barco, pero escuchó que su padre lo llamaba. El volteó, y su padre lo abrazó y le dijo:

-Buen viaje, hijo.

-Gracias Padre, espero que todo salga bien.

Su padre sonrió.

-Todo saldrá bien, muchas gracias por tu ayuda Hans.

Su padre lo volvió a abrazar, Hans por fin sacó una sonrisa, se sentía aliviado de que su padre se encontrara mejor.

-Adiós-Dijo Hans mientras se subía al barco- ¡Te escribiré!

El barco se alejaba más y más. Hans solo observaba a su padre, podía ver su grande sonrisa de orgullo.

Hans estaba agotado, se dirigió a su alcoba, suspiró y llego a su cama, se durmió al instante, las olas del mar lo relajaban.

**¡Hola! Muchas Gracias por sus Reviews, Bienvenidas y visitas, me gustaría que también de vez en cuando me escriban sugerencias o ideas para la historia, en estos pocos días que llevo aquí me he sentido muy bien, ¡Es divertido crear una historia! **

**Saludos y un abrazo. **

**-WriterColors**


	4. La llegada a Arendelle

La Llegada a Arendelle

* * *

Un fuerte sonido del mar hizo que Hans despertara de un susto, observó su ventana y se dio cuenta que aún era mediodía. Se levantó y casi calló, estaba algo mareado, al parecer nunca había tenido problemas así durante un viaje en barco.

Decidió ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua frío, tal vez lo haría sentirse mejor. Le dio un sorbo y cada vez se comenzó a sentir mejor. Mientras quiso explorar el interior del barco, después salió al exterior, mientras observaba las olas el capitán lo llamó y se acercó a el.

-¿Qué ocurre capitán?, ¿Alguna tormenta se avecina? –Pregunta Hans.

-Oh, no tranquilo, todo está bien, sólo tengo una duda, ¿Por qué regresarás a Arendelle?

Hans hizo una mueca de disconformidad, al parecer no quería hablar del tema. Pero no quería ser grosero, así que decidió contarle lo que sucedió y el por qué regresaría, odiaba tener que contar esa maldita historia, al terminar el capitán respondió.

-Oh, eso si es desafortunado, perdona por la incomoda pregunta.

-No esta bien-Dijo Hans, aunque al parecer si se le hizo incomodo- Sólo arreglaré los asuntos, será rápido.

-Cuidado con la Reina Elsa. ¿Seguirá siendo peligrosa? –Dijo el Capitán.

-No estaría seguro. Eso no importa, sólo quiero terminar con este embrollo en el que mi padre me metió. ¡Espero que termine rápido! –Dijo Hans con una pequeña risa.

* * *

Elsa despertó, se dio cuenta que había quedado dormida en su escritorio, se tomó un baño y se vistió. Fue directo a la habitación de Anna, no estaba. Se acordó de que estaba a punto de irse al campo.

Elsa la busco por todos lados del castillo, no quería quedarse sin despedirse, hasta que la encontró, estaba en la entrada del castillo con Olaf y Kristoff. Estaban a punto de irse.

-Elsa, aquí estás. Ya estamos por irnos.

-Te estaba buscando, quería despedirme, diviértete mucho Anna. –Dijo Elsa mientras la tomaba de las manos.

-Gracias Elsa, Por favor, cuídate mucho. –Dijo Anna preocupada aún.

-En serio Anna, estaré bien, tengo todo lo necesario para cuidarme perfectamente.

-O...Okay.

Elsa y Anna se abrazaron, Kristoff y Olaf se unieron al abrazo de despedida.

-Adiós Elsa. –Dijo Anna mientras subían al carruaje.

-Adiós Anna, ¡Que tengan muy buen viaje!

-¡Cuida muy bien a Sven Elsa!-Exclamó Kristoff.

-¡Claro que lo haré!-Dijo Elsa riendo.

En cuanto Anna y Kristoff se fueron, Elsa entró al castillo y siguió con sus labores reales, entró a su habitación a pensar que más podría hacer, pero aún tenía la duda de cómo podría conversar con Hans.

**_¿Estará muy enojado? Tal vez hable diferente. Puede ser que esté muy arrepentido ahora, Puede ser que tenga muy linda personalidad, recuerdo la ultima vez que lo vi tenía muy lindos ojos, y lindo cabello… ¡¿Espera, Qué dije?! Debes controlarte Elsa…_**

* * *

Hans estaba a punto de llegar en menos de una hora, estaba más nervioso y aún, entró a su alcoba y empezó a preparar sus cosas para llegar, se arregló y vistió. De repente, pensó:

**_¿Qué le diré a la Reina Elsa?, Estos malditos nervios no me dejan pensar. Veamos…_**

**_Hola Reina Elsa... No espera, se escucha muy informal. Hmm, ¿Tendré que besarle la mano? La ha de tener muy fría, y delicada, y unos lindos ojos azules, y… y… ¿Qué carajos dije? Creo que de lo mareado que he estado me ha afectado la cabeza. No me puedo enamorar de ella, en pocas palabras es como mi enemigo, además su hermana me mataría. Pero debería aceptar que está muy hermosa. _**

Hans salió al exterior del barco y observó como se estaban aproximando a Arendelle, logró ver el grande castillo, las casas, y las montañas.

Los minutos pasaban Hans y Elsa estaban a punto de verse después de un año… Los dos estaban sorprendidos, no podían creer lo que estaba por ocurrir.

De repente Hans escucho al capitán decir. ¡Ya llegamos!

El corazón de Hans comenzó a latir más fuerte, sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir.

El barco paró, Hans suspiró.

-Es Hora…

Hans tomó su equipaje y se dirigió a la salida del barco, sentía un alivio tener que pisar el suelo otra vez, nunca había tenido tantos mareos en un viaje, tal vez eran los nervios.

El capitán se dirigió a Hans, y le tomo el hombro.

-Bueno Hans, mucha suerte.

-Gracias, y muchas gracias por el viaje.

-No hay de qué.

Hans se aproximo al castillo, mientras Kai estaba al lado de el acompañándolo. Los dos estaban callados pero Kai, no paraba de sudar de los nervios. Hans pudo observar como las demás personas lo veían y se susurraban entre otros, -Es el, Es el- El intentó mirar a otros lados, pero era imposible no observarlos como lo volteaban a ver.

**¡Hola! Perdonen, este capitulo si esta pues, algo corto, no soy tan buena haciendo los capítulos largos, pero pues no se sabe, algún día tal vez si, Haha. ¡Muchas Gracias por sus Reviews! Me alegran el día, saben que hago lo mejor. **

**Saludos! **

**-WriterColors**


	5. El Castillo de Arendelle

**¡Hola!, antes de que lean el capitulo: Disculpen, borré el capitulo anterior, lo cual le hice algunos cambios, es que no me dejo tan convencida, así que algunas cosas están iguales, pero después del reencuentro de Hans y Elsa cambie todo! ¡Gracias!**

El Castillo de Arendelle

* * *

Hans y Kai entraron al castillo, Hans se sintió aliviado, ver a tanta gente observándolo de manera extraña lo hacia sentirse acosado.

-Por…Por aquí Hans.-Dijo Kai con la voz nerviosa.

-Gracias.

-Llamaré a la Reina Elsa. No me tardo.

Hans quedó callado.

Hans entró y se sentó en uno de los sillones que se encontraba bajo un grande cuadro de la Familia Real, Hans lo admiró, se encontraba La Reina Idun, El Rey Adgar, Anna y Elsa, Hans notó que la cara de Elsa parecía verse muy rara. Tal vez fue cuando sus poderes comenzaron a descontrolarse, pensó.

Hans esperó unos minutos… Hasta que escuchó unos ruidos afuera de la habitación. La puerta comenzó a abrirse, Hans quedó sorprendido del gran cambio de Elsa, se veía diferente, seguía siendo muy hermosa como siempre, pero algo la diferenciaba.

Hans se sintió aliviado al observar que Anna no se encontraba con Elsa.

Kai cerró la puerta y dejó a Hans y Elsa solos para que puedan conversar del tema.

-Hola su majestad…-Dijo Hans viéndola directamente a los ojos.

**_¿Debería besarle la mano? Pensó Hans._**

Elsa quedó callada unos segundos.

-Hola Hans. Eh, ¿Sabemos la razón por la que vienes no?-Dijo Elsa con una voz insegura.

-Si, un acuerdo de paz. Pero, no entiendo muy bien la razón por la que quedaré mucho tiempo.

-Bueno, Ahm, yo tampoco estoy completamente segura, pero tal vez si conversamos más sobre el asunto y lo damos a conocer podríamos mejorar las cosas, y durante el tiempo que estés aquí puedes conocer más sobre Arendelle.

-Me parece una buena idea…-Dijo Hans.

-E…Está bien.-Dijo Elsa mientras sólo lo miraba detenidamente. Al igual que él.

Los dos se quedaron callados. Era muy incomodo, hasta que Elsa dijo:

-Ya está por obscurecer, ¿Quiere que le muestre su alcoba?

-Oh. Claro. –Contestó Hans con una pequeña sonrisa.

Elsa lo dirigió a su alcoba mientras Hans observaba los otros cuadros que se encontraban en todo el pasillo.

-Aquí esta. –Dijo Elsa mientras le habría la puerta de la habitación.

-Gracias, Re-Reina Elsa.-Contestó Hans.

Elsa hizo una sonrisa forzada

-Si tienes hambre, puedes bajar al comedor.

-Muchas Gracias Elsa, pero no tengo hambre ahora…Tal vez mañana.

-Esta bien, buenas noches. –Dijo Elsa.

Elsa se fue de la habitación y Hans cerró la puerta, se tiró a la cama agotado y suspiró, no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo y estaba por ocurrir.

Hans se sentía cómodo en su habitación, al fin podría dormir sin ninguna molestia, ni un ruido, nada.

Hans estaba intentando dormir, pasaron unas horas, pero no podía lograrlo, se le hizo muy raro, ya que siempre dormía con facilidad y eso que además siempre dormía entre ruidos molestos. Se dirigió a la puerta y abrió con cuidado intentando que la puerta no rechinara.

Salió caminando a puntillas y exploró del castillo. Se dio cuenta de que se encontraba una biblioteca, estaba repleta de libros, demasiados libros, a Hans siempre le gustaba leer durante sus tiempos de aburrimiento. Estuvo pasando por los pasillos observando cual le llamaba mas la atención, pero de repente escucho un ruido.

Hans saltó del susto y se escondió por uno de los pasillos, escondido entre los pasillos, intento observar quien era, movió con cuidado su cabeza entre el pasillo y la intento ver escondido entre el mueble repleto de libros.

Era Elsa.

Elsa se encontraba tomando su libro favorito de su niñez, solamente vio que ella lo estaba observando con una sonrisa, después comenzó a dirigirse a observar los pasillos.

¡Mierda! –Susurró Hans.

Hans se levantó con cuidado para poder salirse mientras Elsa se distrajera en los pasillos, pero por accidente cayó un libro del mueble lleno de libros. Hans abrió los ojos apretando los labios y observando por todos lados.

¿Hola?-Dijo Elsa- ¿Hay alguien aquí?

Hans no sabía si contestar o salir corriendo.

Elsa comenzó a revisar todos los pasillos, Hans no sabia que hacer comenzó a moverse y correr con cuidado para que lo observara.

De repente tropezó. De nuevo. (Al igual que en el establo)

Elsa camino rápido y vio que era Él, solo quedo observándolo.

-¿Hans?

-Lo…Lo siento Elsa, es que estaba observando el castillo.

-¿Sin permiso?

-Oh, no me malinterprete solo quería explorar, no podía dormir.-Dijo Hans.

-Está bien. –Contesto Elsa con un tono de Confusión.

-Elsa, ¿aún me tienes miedo?, me ves como si fuera un extraño.

Elsa volteó a Hans con la mirada realmente nerviosa, no sabia que decir.

-Hans, ¿Por qué preguntas eso?, Obviamente te tengo miedo, después de lo que hiciste ¿Crees que te tendré la confianza suficiente? –Dijo Elsa subiendo un poco el tono-

Hans miró a Elsa apenado.

-Tienes razón, disculpa. ¿Podríamos hablar del tema?

-Es algo tarde ahora para hablar de eso, ¿No te parece mañana?

-De acuerdo. Disculpe la molestia.

Hans salió de la Biblioteca.

**Pov. Elsa:**

Hable de más, creo que me vi muy grosera con el, ¡Pero no puedo creer que este aquí! Además, no puedo creer lo que la otra vez pensé de el ¡Como si estuviera enamorada! Ser Reina es difícill.

* * *

**Pov. Hans: **

Que estúpido fui, ¿Por qué diablos le pregunte eso?, en serio estoy demasiado nervioso, tengo que acostumbrarme a este ambiente de odio y faltas de respeto, tendría que estar más preparado. Su hermana al parecer no está, pero no me quiero imaginar cuando llegue aquí.

**¡Muchas Gracias por su apoyo y cariño! Los quiero mucho. **

**-WriterColors.**


	6. Ser Comprendido

**Ser Comprendido**

* * *

Hans despertó, aun no amanecía, así que decidió volver a dormir, pero ya no pudo. Cuando comenzó a salir el sol, se vistió y arregló. Abrió lentamente la puerta de su alcoba y asomó la cabeza por los pasillos, y salió. Aun pensaba en lo que ocurrió con Elsa la noche anterior, se sentía avergonzado.

Hans no sabía a donde dirigirse, el castillo era grande, quería llegar al comedor, por suerte se encontró a Gerda en uno de los pasillos.

-Disculpe, ¿Por donde esta el comedor? –Preguntó Hans.

Gerda le indico el lugar, al parecer no mostró miedo ni nerviosismo, eso le agradó a Hans.

Hans caminó hacia el comedor, mientras observaba por las ventanas como todas las personas comenzaban a trabajar, y los niños corriendo y jugando.

Hans llegó al comedor, y quedó parado, no sabía si debía sentarse o comer en su alcoba, quedó callado mirando alrededor. Hasta que llego Kai y le dijo:

-Hans, usted comerá aquí, ya le traerán el desayuno. La Reina Elsa no podrá venir a desayunar, se encuentra ocupada.

Hans sintió un alivio. Comería solo sin ninguna preocupación o incomodidad.

Hans esperó sentado, en menos de 5 minutos ya tenía el desayuno en la mesa. Hans comenzó a comer, masticaba lento, al parecer la comida de Arendelle estaba deliciosa, nunca había comido algo tan delicioso por la mañana.

Al terminar el desayuno se fue a su alcoba y se sentó en su cama, no sabia que hacer, aun no le daban indicaciones. Decidió esperar mientras exploraba la habitación.

De repente la puerta rechinó y Hans volteó, era uno de los mayordomos del Castillo.

-Príncipe Hans, lo necesitan en el estudio de la Reina Elsa.

El mayordomo lo acompañó hacia el estudio, el solo pensaba en que le iba a decir la Reina Elsa, ¿Lo regañaría? ¿Le haría los mismos castigos al igual que en Las islas del Sur?

Llegaron al estudio, Hans entró y se sentó, no levantaba la mirada, solo miraba al piso. Hasta que por fin levanto la mirada.

-Buenos días. –Dijo Hans.

-Buenos días. –Dijo Elsa con un tono serio.

-¿Qué haré durante estas semanas aquí?-Pregunto Hans.

-Bueno, aun no estamos muy seguros, pero me gustaría mas hablar sobre el tema… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Hans quedó callado, no sabia que decir.

-No estoy seguro, estaba muy desesperado por ser Rey, quería demostrarle a mi familia que yo si era capaz de algo, pero lo empeoré.

-Sabes que no era la mejor opción, había demasiadas maneras de arreglar esa situación.

-Lo se, pero no se, ¡Estaban muy desesperado!

-Pues el que se sienta desesperado no significa que intente arruinar la vida de los demás.-Contesto Elsa.

\- ¡Entiendo! Pero, Si usted pudiera entender lo que se siente no ser comprendido.

Elsa se sorprendió. Nunca pensó que Hans dijera eso.

-Sé lo que se siente, sentía que nadie me entendía, me quedaba encerrada los restos de mis días. Tenía miedo de todo. Pero, por no confiar en nadie más, lo empeoré todo.

-Siento eso, después de la perdida de sus padres se que puede haberle complicado mas las cosas.-Contestó Hans.

-Y así fue…-Dijo Elsa sentada mirando a la ventana, tenia los ojos algo llorosos.

-¿Se siente bien su majestad?-Preguntó Hans.

-Si, si. Estoy bien. –Susurró Elsa, mientras bajaba la mirada.

-De verdad lo lamento, fui demasiado estúpido para llegar a esas decisiones, al principio me sentía muy molesto, pero después me di cuenta de que todo fue mi culpa.

-No creo que todo fuera tu culpa Hans, la familia depende de cómo un hijo se comporte.

-Puede ser. –Dijo Hans.

Los dos quedaron callados, hasta que Elsa dijo:

-Pues me alegro de que se haya arrepentido de sus actos.

-Entonces, ¿Quedo perdonado ya?

-Aun no. Falta un poco de más tiempo. –Dijo Elsa con una pequeña sonrisa

-Tiene razón, disculpa.

-Descuida.

-¿Pero, y su hermana Anna?

-Bueno, tengo por seguro que, cuando llegue y te vea estará muy enojada, pero yo hablaré con ella, no se preocupe.

-Disculpe, tengo otra duda… ¿Usted fue la que me tiró la enorme bola de nieve?

Elsa abrió los ojos y se llevo las manos a la boca. ¡Nunca pensó que su resfriado fuera tan fuerte para que lograra llegar allá!

**¡Hola, Muchas gracias por sus Reviews y sugerencias! No me molestan, al contrario, me ayudan a mejorar. Muchos Saludos.**

**Un abrazo.**

**-WriterColors. ❤**


	7. Escondite Secreto

**Escondite Secreto**

* * *

Elsa sorprendida contestó:

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo?

-Hace unos 2 meses y medio…-Dijo Hans riendo.

Elsa se acordó del cumpleaños de Anna, fue hace exacto 2 meses y medio, estaba avergonzada, pero a la vez contenía la risa de imaginarse como Hans habría sido golpeado por esa gigante bola de nieve.

-Si, disculpe fui yo…Era el cumpleaños de Anna y desafortunadamente tenia un resfriado. –Dijo Elsa un poco sonrojada.

-Pues, No solo caí. También caí en estiércol.

Elsa soltó una pequeña carcajada y se tapo la boca Hans al observarla también rió. Elsa al parar de reír y ver como Hans rió también, cambio su risa a una sonrisa incomoda.

Los dos se miraron uno al otro sonriendo.

-Puede ser que no sea tan seria como siempre la pensé. –Dijo Hans con una sonrisa traviesa.

Elsa se sonrojó otra vez, y más.

-Bueno, se puede retirar.-Dijo Elsa.

-Gracias, si necesita algo me llama.

Antes de irse Hans le tomo la mano, estaba fría. Al parecer no llevaba guantes como siempre, se la llevo lentamente a su boca y le dio un beso.

Elsa estaba sudando de los nervios, su corazón palpitaba muy fuerte, solo lo miraba.

-Gracias-Contesto Elsa.

Elsa se dio cuenta que se estaba congelando un poco la habitación, se sorprendió. Intentó que Hans no lo observara. Hans salió y Elsa sentía un alivio.

Ella repetía en su mente:

**_No sientas, No sientas._**

**_¿Qué me pasa? Solo fue un beso en la mano, ¿Por eso me pongo tan nerviosa? _**

_**Bueno…Creo que no es tan mala persona como lo creí.**_

* * *

Tal vez la incomodidad de Elsa de tener a Hans dentro del Castillo, y para Hans tener que estar en el castillo y que algunos lo miren con cara extraña hacia que el día fuera muy largo para los dos.

Anna, Kristoff y Olaf estaban por regresar al siguiente día, Elsa estaba impaciente. Se sentía muy incomoda sola en el castillo, aun que ya había tomado un poco de la confianza de Hans, aún sentía miedo de que algo más planeara.

Ya había obscurecido y era hora de la cena, Elsa se vistió y se fue directo al comedor, al parecer si tenía hambre. Raro de ella ya que nunca le daba tanta hambre como esa vez. Al entrar se sentó y vió que ya estaba lista la cena, estaba por comenzar a comer hasta que de repente, llegó Hans.

Elsa se sintió un poco incomoda, pero aun así no quería ser grosera. Así que solo sonrió cuando Hans se sentó en la mesa.

-Espero que no le incomode mi presencia su majestad.

**_¿Habrá leído mi mente? – _****Pensó Elsa**

**-**No, no. Está bien. –Contestó Elsa con un tono nervioso.

Los dos comenzaron a comer, Elsa mientras comía solamente veía alrededor del comedor. Al igual que Hans.

-¿Requiere mucho trabajo ser Reina? –Preguntó Hans.

-Algo así, tengo días en el que hago mucho trabajo, otros no mucho, y otros días en los que no hago nada.-Es algo que no podría aclarar-Dijo riendo Elsa.

-Espero que no le moleste, ¿Le puedo preguntar algo?

-Si, ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Me puede mostrar el castillo?, Lo quiero conocer un poco más, ya que estaré un buen tiempo aquí.

-Oh, Si…Si quieres podemos después de cenar.

Después de cenar los dos salieron, Elsa no sabia como actuar ni que decir. Así que decidió preguntarle.

-¿Qué te gustaría que te mostrara primero?

-Lo que quieras.

Comenzaron a caminar mientras platicaban, para los dos era muy incomodo. Pero se comenzaban a conocer más. Se podría decir que parecía que empezaban a tener una amistad muy extraña entre miedo y cariño, ¿Y odio? El odio estaba comenzando a olvidarse entre los dos.

-Y, ¿Qué te gustaba hacer cuando te encerrabas en tu cuarto los restos de tus días? –Pregunto Hans.

-Bueno, la mayoría de las veces leía, a veces escribía o solo miraba por la ventana.-Contesto Elsa.

-¿Pero nunca veías a tu hermana?

-Si, obviamente en algún momento tenia que verla, por ejemplo, a la hora que teníamos que comer, algunas veces llegaba al comedor. Siempre tenía los guantes puestos. Aun así no comía demasiado, Anna intentaba hablar conmigo aunque le contestaba intentaba no hablar demasiado, no le quería hacer daño. En cuanto terminaba corría rápido a mi habitación a volverme a encerrar.

-Wow, no se como le hiciste para estar demasiado tiempo encerrada en tu cuarto.

-Uno se acostumbra, los primeros días fue difícil pero se que era por mi bien. Aunque no estuvo tan bien que me encerraran después de todo, por que así tenía más miedo y no pude comenzar a controlarlos desde un principio.

Los dos avanzaron y llegaron hasta el fondo del castillo, se encontraba el pasillo lleno de flores en el que Hans y Anna se encontraban caminando el día de la coronación mientras se conocían. Hans al acordarse rió.

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto Elsa.

-Me acorde cuando estaba aquí con Anna el día de tu coronación, y le pregunte la razón por la que tenia una parte de su cabello blanco, me dijo que había soñado que la había besado un Troll ¿Qué locuras no?

-Jaja, así es ella, siempre fue de ideas algo raras, pero divertidas.

Después, entraron a otra pequeña parte del castillo, era un lindo y pequeño jardín donde se podía apreciar el mar y la Luna.

-Cuando era de noche y Anna ya se encontraba dormida, salía aquí. Me gusta mucho este lugar.

-Es increíble. Un escondite secreto para ti.

**Elsa pensó, si en decirle o no, ¿Le tendría la confianza suficiente? **

-Bueno, no solo este…

Elsa camino alrededor del pequeño jardín. De repente abrió una puerta escondida que se encontraba en la esquina repleta de flores, Hans no se había dado cuenta.

-También me gusta entrar por aquí…

Hans observó a Elsa, se sorprendió de que le dijera el pequeño secreto que ella tenia en uno de sus escondites secretos.

-¿Otro Jardín?

-Algo así… ¿Lo quieres ver?

-Claro! –Contesto Hans.

Mientras bajaban las escaleras Elsa le contaba como fue que descubrió ese pequeño lugar.

-Una noche estaba observando el jardín y me di cuenta que la parte por donde estaba la puerta tenía una figura extraña, así que la investigué y me di cuenta de que era un escondite.

Al bajar, Hans se dio cuenta de que era un lugar lleno de muchas flores muy coloridas, una pequeña fuente y dos columpios, que al parecer eran para Anna y Elsa, sus padres los habían echo para ellas, pero después del accidente que ocurrió con los poderes de Elsa, no les dieron la pequeña sorpresa de ese escondite.

**¡Hola! Lo siento por no actualizar, he estado ocupada, ¡Y se me acababan las ideas! Pero pues en este capitulo hice lo que pude, acepto sugerencias. ¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo! Las quiero mucho.**

**Un abrazo.**

**-WriterColors.**


	8. Columpios

**Columpios**

* * *

-Wow…-Dijo Hans sorprendido.

-Lo se, es lo mismo que dije cuando descubrí este lindo lugar.

Los dos sonrieron mientras se sentaron en los columpios.

-Me alegra que me tengas la confianza suficiente para mostrarme este lugar.

-No toda-Elsa rió-Pero no se sabe, tal vez te la ganes.

-Tienes razón.

Hans contempló las flores en el suelo, también la pequeña fuente.

Elsa se mecía por el pequeño columpio y miraba abajo, seguía un poco sonrojada.

Hans volteó a ver a Elsa y tuvo la idea de ayudarla a columpiarse, se levantó y Elsa lo volteó a ver.

-¿Qué haces? –Preguntó

Hans se puso detrás de ella y la comenzó a empujar.

**¡Elsa volvió a sonrojarse! **

Hans sonreía y Elsa también, Elsa recordó cuando su madre la llevaba al bosque y jugaba con ella. Ella sintió como si todas sus molestias y preocupaciones se hubieran perdido, se sentía segura, pero… ¿De Hans?

Después Hans se subió al otro columpio y los dos se mecieron, comenzaron a ir más rápido mientras reían.

-Creo que yo puedo más rápido que tu-Dijo Hans bromeando.

-¡Veamos!-Dijo Elsa

Hans nunca había visto a Elsa tan sonriente, siempre pensó que era una mujer demasiado seria y reservada, pero al perecer ella cambió.

Al ir rápido los dos cayeron al pasto, y rieron, Hans observó a Elsa reírse mientras se tapaba la boca.

Hans lentamente tocó la cara de Elsa, y la acarició. Esto hizo que Elsa parara de reír. Ella solo lo miró detenidamente, Hans se estaba acercando más y más a Elsa a su rostro. Los dos comenzaron a cerrar los ojos, estaban a punto de darse un beso. Elsa suspiró.

De repente Elsa pensó:

**_¡Que diablos estás haciendo Elsa! ¡Es Hans! ¿Lo acabas de ver hace menos de 2 días y estas por dar tu primer beso con el, después de lo que intento hacer? _**

Ella saltó y se separó rápido de Hans.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

Hans solo quedo callado, estaba sonrojado.

-Disculpa… No debería…

-No puedo hacerlo Hans, esto es imposible, si mi hermana se entera se va a volver loca.

-¿Y por que no lo ocultamos?

-¡No!, estaba a punto de darte un beso ¡Mi primer beso! Y aun ni sé si sigues siendo el mismo o diferente-Dijo Elsa desesperada.

Los dos se miraron. Al parecer algo sentían entre los dos.

-Lo siento, yo…No puedo.-Dijo Elsa mientras salía del lugar.

Hans quedo sentado en el pasto, cerró los ojos y refunfuñó. No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

* * *

Elsa al salir del jardín se fue a su habitación casi corriendo, no paraba de dar vueltas por su cabeza la sensación de las manos de Hans en su rostro. No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Reconocía que a la vez ella quería besarle, pero algo lo impedía. Mientras daba vueltas por toda la habitación ella comenzó a sentirse mas fría.

**_Cálmate. _**

Elsa rendida se tiro a su cama y pensaba en la llegada de su hermana el siguiente día, ¿Qué le iba a decir?

_**Será mejor no decirle nada.**_

* * *

Hans llegó a su alcoba y cerró la puerta, se sentó en la cama y solo pensó en lo que ocurrió hace unos minutos.

¿Qué me pasó? ¿Por qué lo hice?, Ahora la reina me va a ver de manera diferente. ¡Soy un desastre!, Tengo que pedirle perdón mañana. Algo tengo que hacer.

Al siguiente día Elsa despertó, se tomó un baño, y se arregló. No bajó a desayunar, quedó encerrada en su estudio. Tenía mucha incomodidad de ver a Hans. Solo esperaba a que fuera el mediodía para que llagara Anna y Kristoff.

Hans desayunó solo, al darse cuenta de la ausencia de Elsa se arrepintió mas de lo que hizo la noche anterior, ¿Cómo podría tomar su confianza otra vez?

De tantos nervios y pensamientos perdió el hambre. El se levantó y se fue a su alcoba, mientras caminaba por los pasillos observó un retrato de Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Sven y Olaf, Todos estaban sentados en Sven. Después, se acordó que Anna y Kristoff llegaban al mediodía. Se llevo las manos a la cabeza haciendo una mueca de desagrado, No quería volver a ser golpeado por Anna.

El pasó por el pasillo en donde estaba la habitación de Elsa, al parecer no se encontraba ahí, entonces pensó en ir a su estudio a pedirle perdón, pero mejor no lo hizo. Se le ocurrió una idea.

**¡Hola!, ¡Muchas Gracias por sus lindos Reviews y sugerencias! Me ponen muy Feliz, les sigo agradeciendo mucho su apoyo durante este tiempo, ¡Las quiero mucho! **

**¡Muchos saludos! **

**-WriterColors.**


	9. La Llegada de Anna

La Llegada de Anna

* * *

Hans se fue directo a su alcoba, pensó en hacerle una carta de disculpas a Elsa, e incluso decirle sobre lo que sentía por ella.

Elsa se encontraba sentada en su escritorio sin parar de pensar en el momento en el que estuvo a punto de besar a **Hans**, ella pensó en dejarlo en secreto como si nunca hubiera pasado. Se sentía muy avergonzada, ¡Si su hermana se enteraba podría perder la cabeza!

Pasaron las horas y Anna estaba a punto de llegar, Elsa estaba ansiosa. Ya no quería sentirse tan incomoda y sola con Hans, Aunque realmente podía aceptar que hubo momentos en el que no se sentía tan incomoda, llego a sentir seguridad en el, ¿Pero como? Si el quiso matarla, ¿Cómo sentiría seguridad en él?

Elsa estaba esperando mientras caminaba y daba vueltas por las ventanas pensando en que Anna llegaría en cualquier momento, el momento llegó tocaron la puerta. Elsa entusiasmada corrió Anna abrió la puerta y Elsa saltó a ella la abrazo, las dos rieron.

-¡Te extrañé demasiado! –Dijo Elsa.

-¡Igual yo! Tienes demasiado que contarme.-Contestó Anna.

-¡También tu! ¿Se la pasaron bien?

-Si, todo salió perfecto, era una hermosa vista, y los días pasaban tan rápido, queríamos quedarnos mas tiempo, pero tenemos deberes que hacer, ¡Deberíamos de ir después todos!

-Me encanta la idea.-Dijo Elsa.

-Elsa, ¿Cuidaste bien a Sven?-Preguntó Kristoff con un tono de preocupación.

-Si Kristoff, si quieres ve a verlo.

-De acuerdo, ahorita las alcanzo.

-Bueno, ¡Muero de hambre! ¿Vamos por un algo de fruta?-Dice Anna tomando a Elsa de la mano.

-¡Claro!

Las dos se fueron tomadas de la mano riendo.

Mientras las dos estaban sentadas conversaron sobre como les fue a cada quien Elsa se encontraba tranquila por fin, pero de repente Anna preguntó:

-¿Y como te fue con Hans?-Anna cambio un poco su cara al preguntarlo.

La cara de Elsa cambio, sus manos comenzaron a sudar, y se puso nerviosa.

-Ah, pues...Yo…-Contestó Elsa tartamudeando nerviosamente.

-¿Ocurrió algo?

-No, no, todo bien, solo quería decirte que vamos muy bien, y pues estaría perfecto si ya no guardaras rencor con él.

-Ugh-Dijo Anna con una mueca- ¡Intentaré lo mejor posible!, No quiero que ese pequeño infeliz vuelva a intentar quedarse con tu trono.

-Tranquila Anna, en cuanto pase el tiempo todo se irá arreglando.

-De…De acuerdo Elsa-Anna la abrazó-En serio te extrañe demasiado.

-Yo igual Anna, yo igual.

* * *

Hans estaba pegado a la puerta intentando escuchar si Anna y Kristoff ya habían llegado, al escuchar los ruidos y darse cuenta refunfuñó, no sabía que hacer ahora.

**_Vamos Hans, tienes que hacerlo. _**

Hans tomó una hoja y tinta, comenzó a escribir. Le hizo una nota a Elsa diciendo:

**_Te espero en la noche en el ''Escondite Secreto'' Necesito hablar contigo._**

**_-Hans_**

Hans salió de su habitación y caminó en puntillas a la habitación de Elsa, se la dejó en la cama, antes de salir Hans observó la habitación, era agradable y acogedora. Salió y regreso casi trotando y en puntillas a su alcoba de nuevo.

**¿Funcionaría su Idea?**

* * *

Estaba obscureciendo, Elsa y Anna y Kristoff estaban juntos en el estudio.

-Ya casi es hora de la cena-Dijo Kristoff.

-No tengo tanta hambre.-Contestó Elsa.

-¿Te están dando tus ataques de ansiedad Elsa?-Preguntó Anna- Pierdes el apetito muy seguido.

-No sabría decir.-Contestó Elsa con un tono de preocupación.

-Todo está bien Elsa, aquí me tienes.-Dijo Anna acercándose a ella.

-Lo sé, pero ya vez como soy, me preocupo por cualquier cosa, ¡Todo tiene que salir bien para mi!

-Y lo haces bien Elsa, pero sabes que las cosas no se ganan si te estresas demasiado.

-Tienes razón Anna.

Kai los llamó a la puerta para ir a cenar.

-Entonces ¿Vamos?-Preguntó Anna

-Está Bien-Dijo Elsa mientras le hacía una sonrisa.

Elsa se acordó de Hans.

**_Me pregunto como estará ahora…_**

**¡Hola! Disculpen por la tardanza, he estado ocupada, y la siguiente semana también lo estaré, ¡Pero les prometo que actualizaré lo mas rápido posible! Muchas Gracias por sus Reviews, las quiero mucho! **

**¡Un Abrazo y Saludos!**

**-WriterColors.**


	10. Cree en mi

Cree en mi

* * *

Al terminar de cenar Elsa y Anna se fueron a sus habitaciones…

-Bueno Elsa, hoy fue un día cansado. –Dijo Anna bostezando.

-Si Anna, tienes que descansar, fue un largo viaje.

-Buenas noches Elsa.-Contestó Anna.

-Descansa Anna.

Las dos se abrazaron y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones.

* * *

Elsa entró a su habitación y estaba por cambiarse, al notar una nota en su cama. La leyó. Y se quedó sin reaccionar unos segundos. No sabía si hacerlo o no.

Después de 5 minutos de pensarlo, Decidió hacerlo.

Elsa caminó y salió de su habitación lo mas callada posible, se fue por los pasillos mas callados del castillo para que no la vieran y llegó por los jardines, Entonces entró al pequeño escondite, bajaba las escaleras sintiéndose nerviosa de nuevo.

Camino lento y observó a su alrededor, de repente observó que Hans estaba sentado en el pequeño columpio. Los dos se observaron a ver extraño.

Hans se levantó.

-¿De que quieres hablar?-Preguntó Elsa.

-Bueno, en primera quería disculparme por lo ocurrido de la noche anterior, y además…

Elsa lo interrumpió.

-¿Te quieres disculpar tan fácil? ¡Perdóname pero no soy una cualquiera Hans!

-Si, lo entiendo pero…

-¡No, no lo entiendes! ¿Acabo de verte y casi conocerte y ya quieres besarme?, Si mi hermana sabe esto perderá la cabeza entiéndelo.-Dijo Elsa casi gritando

-¡Entiendo, entiendo! Pero Elsa, te tengo que decir que…

-¡Pero nada! Tu…-Gritó Elsa.

Hans la tomo de los brazos y se acercó a ella.

-¡Elsa! ¡Déjame hablar!-Dijo Hans dirigiéndole la mirada firme y desesperado- ¡Perderé la cabeza también!

Elsa se quedó callada con los ojos completamente abiertos a Hans.

-Elsa no estoy seguro si lo que siento es verdad o no, y se que es muy rápido pero…

-Hans, no ahora por favor.

-Elsa, ¡Me he enamorado de ti!

Hans soltó a Elsa de los brazos, ella lo miro sin palabras, no sabia como reaccionar, solo lo miraba

-Hans. No, por favor. No empeores las cosas, esto no es posible.

-Si es posible Elsa, se que vine para hacer acuerdos de paz, pero ahora ha sucedido esto, y si por algo pasa, ¡Es por algo!

Elsa soltó un grande suspiro. No sabia como actuar, estaba completamente confundida y perdida.

-Elsa, se que algo sientes, cambias cuando estás a lado de mi.

-No, N-No, es cierto. ¡Cambio por que me pones nerviosa Hans!

-¿Nerviosa de amor?, tu te pones nerviosa de todo Elsa-Hans observó a Elsa con una sonrisa un poco burlona.

Elsa lo miró, quedó sin palabras solo miraba sus ojos ''Suplicantes''

-Hans, te lo suplico, no ahora, no puedo. Yo no me puedo enamorar de una persona tan fácilmente, y mas si hizo algo tan malo como tú. –Tenía sus ojos como si estuviera a punto de llorar-

-Elsa, he cambiado. ¿Por qué no me crees? ¡Dime! ¿Por qué no me crees?

-Hans, ¡Basta! ¡Ya no puedo más!-Gritó Elsa.

Hans notó que Caía una lágrima en la mejilla de Elsa. En cuanto se dio cuenta la Abrazó.

Elsa abrió la boca, no hizo nada, se quedo quita. Hans suspiró y cerró los ojos, estar tan cerca de ella se sentía tan bien. Y Elsa, reaccionando a su abrazo, Lo abrazó también.

-No se que decir.-Susurró Elsa.

-Disculpa, yo…No debí de ser tan exigente contigo.

-Descuida Hans, soy muy dura contigo. Supongo…

Los dos quedaron abrazados.

-Será mejor que descanses, mejor hablamos otro día. –Dijo Hans

-Estoy de acuerdo.

Los dos se separaron y se observaron detenidamente de nuevo.

-Te ves muy linda Elsa.

Elsa se sonrojó.

Hans depositó un beso en su mejilla, cerca de sus labios. Ella abrió los ojos y no dijo nada.

-Buenas noches Hans- Dijo ella.

-Buenas noches.

Ella estaba por irse, pero regresó y le devolvió el Beso en la mejilla rápidamente.

-Hans se tocó la mejilla, el sonríe.

Elsa se retira del escondite. Hans queda sin palabras de lo que acaba de suceder.

**_Haré todo lo que sea por estar junto a ella._**

**¡Hola! ¡Muchísimas gracias por sus lindos Revi****ews! Las aprecio mucho, les deseo lo mejor durante esta semana, las quiero mucho.**

**Un saludo y Abrazo.**

**-WriterColors. **


	11. Discusiones

Discusiones

* * *

Al siguiente día, podría decirse que Hans y Elsa actuaron como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

Hans decidió parar de ser un ''cobarde'' y estar cerca de Anna y Kristoff para poder arreglar cada vez mas la situación, el primer paso, fue desayunar entre todos.

Antes de entrar al comedor inhalo y exhaló, entró dando pequeños pasos, sintió que fue eterno, se sentó y miró por todos lados, sabía que Anna estaba observándolo con una cara asesina.

Anna y Elsa comenzaron a platicar, Elsa observó a Hans algo incomodo así que decidió darle la palabra.

-¿Cómo amaneciste Hans?-Le pregunto dándole una tierna sonrisa.

Anna observó a Elsa con la boca abierta al ver como le hablaba con demasiada amabilidad.

-Oh, pues, b-bien.- Dijo Hans un poco nervioso- ¿Y usted?

-Bien, gracias.-Sonrió Elsa.

Los dos se observaron sonriendo uno al otro, Anna estaba muy confundida.

Anna desconcertada decidió hablar.

-A ver, a ver, ¿Qué ocurre aquí Elsa?, ¿Por qué tanta amabilidad con este sin vergüenza? –Dijo Anna enojada.

Kristoff contuvo la risa y se tapó la boca con las manos.

-¡Anna!, ya habíamos hablado de esto hermana…-Contesto Elsa susurrando entre dientes.

Anna refunfuñó.

Hans solo se quedó callado mirando al plato, estaba cansado de tantos momentos incómodos durante toda la larga semana, y era la primera…

Pasaron pocos minutos y empezaron a desayunar.

Anna y Kristoff desayunaban mientras platicaban de otros asuntos, así que Hans aprovechó de ver a Anna distraída para darle una pequeña patadita bajo la mesa a Elsa de broma.

Al sentir la patada, Elsa dio un pequeño salto y observó como Hans contenía la risa, ella hizo una sonrisa maliciosa y se la devolvió.

Los dos se observaron al mismo tiempo y soltaron una pequeña risa.

Anna volteó rápidamente a verlos con una cara enojada, los dos cambiaron su cara inmediatamente y voltearon a ver por todos lados, mientras Hans silbaba disimuladamente.

En cuanto terminó Anna de desayunar se fue con Kristoff del comedor.

-Elsa, ¿Vendrás con nosotros?

Elsa volteo a ver a Hans y Contestó:

-Al rato los alcanzo, estoy un poco ocupada…

-¿Ocupada con Hans?-Dijo Anna haciendole una mueca.

-Anna…Por favor -Susurró Elsa entre dientes de nuevo.

Anna giró los ojos enojada, tomó el brazo de Elsa la jaló y se la llevó.

Mientras Elsa era jalada por Anna dijo:

-Disculpa...

-Esta bien, no te preocupes.-Contesto Hans sonriendo.

-!Vamonos!, No en necesario que pidas disculpas hermana...-Dijo Anna casi gritando.

Hans se quedó solo y callado observando la comida que aun no se acababa, no se la terminó. Y se fue a dar una vuelta por el Castillo.

Anna estaba en la habitación de Elsa, al parecer Anna se encontraba furiosa después de lo que ocurrió en el comedor.

-¿Qué te está pasando Elsa?, estás tratándolo como si no hubiera hecho nada.

-Tranquila Anna, sólo intento ser amable con él, supongo que ha tenido una vida difícil después de lo ocurrido.

-¿Una vida difícil?, Elsa, nosotras también, y no hicimos tonterías como él.

-Pero, hay personas que actúan de manera diferente.

-No Elsa, estás mal, parece que quieres olvidar todo, dejarlo atrás y tener una buena relación con Hans.

-Eso es lo que quiero ser exactamente Anna, se que es difícil para ti, y admito que al principio para mi lo fue, pero últimamente he tomado confianza en él.

-¿Confianza en él? ¡Ajá! ¿Te estás enamorando de Hans Elsa?-Contestó Anna furiosa.

Elsa se quedo callada por un momento y sus manos comenzaron a sudar.

-No, No, No Anna. Estás pensando todo mal, ¿Querer arreglar todo lo que pasó significa que te estás enamorando de alguien?

-¡No!, ¡Pero estás dándole una buena oportunidad a Hans para que vuelva a hacer lo mismo!

-Anna, por favor, tenemos que intentarlo, !Entiende!

-No Elsa, estás muy mal. ¡Yo haré todo lo posible para que ese sin vergüenza no vuelva a regresar a Arendelle!

Anna se fue de la habitación enfadada, Elsa se llevó las manos a la cara, suspiró y cerró sus ojos, no podía creer que su hermana estaba tan enojada con ella. ¿Ahora que iba a lograr hacer?

_**¿Ahora que haré? Maldita sea, esto se vuelve difícil cada vez más, necesito h**__**acerla entender que el no es así.**_

_**Pero tengo por seguro que si se da cuenta de que Hans está enamorado de mí, lo va a matar. **_

**¡Hola!, Algo corto el capitulo, intento hacerlos mas grandes. Muchas gracias por su paciencia y sigo agradeciendo por sus reviews, ¡Feliz Día!**

**Un Abrazo.**

**-WriterColors. **


	12. Todos Cometemos Errores

Todos Cometemos Errores

* * *

Estaba por oscurecer, Anna no le había dirigido la palabra a Elsa en todo el día, era una rara sensación para Elsa, ya que, Anna nunca le paraba de hablar de cualquier cosa que pensaba.

Elsa estaba callada pensando en su habitación mientras miraba en la ventana pensando que hacer, de repente, alguien tocó la puerta.

Elsa giró su cabeza para ver quien entraba, por un momento pensó que era Anna y se emocionó, pero era Hans.

-Buenas tardes, ¿Hans?- Preguntó al verlo- ¿Ocurre algo?

-Bueno, quería decirle que estoy un poco avergonzado por lo de hace rato, no quería que usted y su hermana discutieran, me siento un poco culpable.

-Oh, no está bien. Anna suele ser así cuando las cosas no son como quiere, pero tiene que acostumbrarse.

-Entiendo…-Dijo Hans rascándose la cabeza.

Hubo un silencio incomodo en la habitación, Elsa miraba por todos lados, mientras Hans solo la observaba.

-Bueno, entonces.-Decía Hans.

Hans no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, alguien abrió la puerta.

Era Anna.

-¿Elsa?

-¡Demonios, rápido escóndete! –Susurró Elsa.

-¿Pero donde?

-¡No se! Debajo de la cama apresúrate-Contestó Elsa empujando a Hans.

Hans se metió debajo de la cama rápidamente, estaba asustado, pero a la vez intentaba contener la risa.

-Ho…! Hola Anna!-Dijo Elsa con la sonrisa nerviosa- ¿Cómo va tu día?

-Bien, creo… ¿Estas bien Elsa?, te veo tensa.

-Si, si estoy bien, tengo calor, eso es todo. ¿Ya empieza el clima de verano no?

-Ahm, ¿Si? Eso creo…-Contestó Anna.

-Bueno, ¿Qué ocurre Anna? ¿Necesitas algo?

-No, bueno, algo así. Solo quería disculparme por lo de hace rato, es que no soporto tenerlo aquí.

-Esta bien Anna, sé que es muy difícil para ti, y lo será durante estos meses, pero tómalo a bien, ¡A cambiado demasiado!, si hablas con el te das cuenta de que es una persona muy agradable.

Mientras Hans escuchaba hizo una sonrisa de agrado.

-Hm, aun sigo pensando que sientes algo por él.

-No, Anna, olvídate de eso.

-Esta bien-Río Anna- Bueno eso era todo, te veo al rato en la cena- Quedó callada y pensó un poco- Y, bueno, puedes decirle a Hans si quiere puede estar con nosotros.

-¡Si!-Exclamo Hans debajo de la cama-

-¿Qué fue eso?- Dijo Anna volteando por todos lados-

-¡Si!, Fui yo.-Dijo Elsa.

-¿De acuerdo?-Contesto Anna dudosa.

-Bueno hermana, ¡Te veo al rato!

Anna le sonrió y cerró la puerta, Elsa cerró la puerta con llave pocos segundos después.

-Ya puedes salir.-Susurró Elsa.

Hans salió de la cama arrastrándose, Elsa contuvo la risa.

-Estuvo cerca.-Suspiró Hans.

-¡Shh!, puede estar escuchando.

-Entonces, ¿Cenaremos juntos? –Dijo Hans con una sonriendo y alzando las cejas.

Elsa se sonrojó, como siempre.

-Si, te espero ahí.-Contestó Elsa.

Hans se acercó a Elsa y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Y salió de la habitación.

Elsa abrió los ojos como plato. Quedó callada sin reaccionar.

Pasaron las horas y ya era hora de la cena.

Elsa, Anna, y Kristoff ya estaban en el comedor, pero Hans aún no llegaba, Elsa estaba un poco ansiosa por que llegara.

-¿Por qué tan ansiosa Elsa?

-Nada, solo pienso en asuntos, ya sabes, ¿Trabajo?

-Estas actuando muy raro últimamente.

-Tranquila Anna, ya te lo dije, ¡Estoy bien!

Hans llegó al comedor unos minutos después.

Anna se sentía incomoda, pero decidió intentar hablar con él para ver si "Ya había cambiado", como había dicho Elsa.

-Entonces Hans. ¿Cómo te ha ido hasta ahorita?-Preguntó Anna.

-¡Muy bien!-Dijo Hans ignorando los inconvenientes ocurridos hace unas semanas, y días. –Es muy agradable el lugar.

-Y, ¿Cuánto tiempo planeas estar aquí? –Preguntó Kristoff.

-No lo tengo por seguro aún, mi padre no me ha dicho cuanto tiempo, pero no creo que sea tan poco tiempo…

-Bueno, me alegra que hayas tomado la decisión de quedar en acuerdos de paz.-Contestó Kristoff.

Anna lo observó por unos segundos.

-Sí, así es…-Contestó poco después un poco sarcástica.

-Bueno, realmente yo no la tomé, mi padre me forzó, pero se que el hace bien. Al principio no quería pero, tuve que saber que no tenía que quedarme como un cobarde todo el tiempo sin aceptar mis consecuencias, así que lo hice.

Anna quedó sorprendida con la respuesta de Hans, al parecer aún tenia la duda de que siguiera siendo el mismo y estuviera mintiendo, pero le agrado su respuesta.

Anna le sonrió a Hans. Elsa la miró sonriente. Poco a poco Anna podría perder el odio que le tenía Hans y comprender que todos cometíamos errores.

**¡Hola!, Disculpen la tardanza, otra vez comienzan a acabarse las ideas, pero aquí estoy intentado hacer lo mejor, ¡Muchas Gracias por sus reviews!, y Ya se acercan las vacaciones así que les deseo muy lindas vacaciones! **

**Un Abrazo, ¡Las quiero mucho! **

**-WriterColors**


	13. Recompensarte De Una Manera

Recompensarte de una manera

* * *

Pasaron los minutos y todos terminaron de cenar.

-Kristoff y yo iremos a dar una vuelta fuera del castillo, hace calor y queremos refrescarnos. ¿Quieres ir?-Preguntó Anna.

-Gracias Anna, pero necesito terminar unos asuntos pendientes de trabajo, ¿Te veo al rato?-Contestó Elsa mientras se levantaba de la silla.

-Está bien-Dijo Anna haciendo una mueca de duda-Espero que ya no sigas rechazando mis invitaciones, últimamente lo haces mucho, ¿A caso quieres rechazarme de nuevo?...

-No, no, no, Anna…-Lo siento mucho, he estado demasiado ocupada con esto de ser Reina…No es fácil.

-Si…Entiendo, solo que no quiero volver a lo mismo de hace años. Realmente no sé si creerte.-Contestó Anna mientras dirigía su mirada a Elsa, preocupada.

-Anna, tu quédate tranquila, después de pasar todo este trabajo te juro que te lo recompensaré.-Dijo Elsa mientras tomaba de su mano.

-Anna Suspiró- De acuerdo…Ya lo juraste!

Anna y Kristoff se fueron de la habitación. Elsa ayudaba a Gerda a recoger los platos. Hans solo se quedaba callado, pensando que tenía que hacer ahora. Así que decidió ayudar también. Elsa se sorprendió un poco al ver tal acción que hizo el pelirrojo.

-Qué caballero, muchas gracias.-Contestó Gerda- Gracias a ti también Elsa, no era necesario.

-No hay de qué- Sonrió Elsa-

Elsa se retiró del comedor.

-Bueno, gracias por la cena, todo estuvo delicioso.- Dijo Hans.

-No deberías de agradecerme a mí, los cocineros son los que se encargan…-Contestó Elsa.

-Pero, pienso que tienes la amabilidad de dejarme comer con ustedes.

Elsa se sonrojó… De nuevo.

-Eh-B…bueno… Por ahora, puedes irte a tu habitación...-Dijo Elsa.

-¿No podría ir con usted?...No quisiera estar solo. -Le dijo Hans mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa-

-¿Por qué querría ir conmigo?, necesito trabajar en los pendientes que tengo.

-Pues entonces la acompañaré y le podría ayudar.-Contestó Hans casi interrumpiendo a Elsa.

Elsa se quedó callada por unos segundos. No sabía que decir, era incomodo que Hans se le juntara demasiado.

-No creo que a Anna le agrade esto, quiero evitarme problemas Hans. Así que no. Buenas noches.

Elsa salió de la habitación lo más rápido posible. Corrió a esconderse por algún pasillo. Su corazón latía fuerte, quería evitarse los nervios de estar cerca de Hans, él hacía que se sintiera una sensación rara en ella.

Después de estar un rato escondida, se dirigió al estudio, entró rápido y cerró la puerta con llave.

-¿Pensaste que te librarías de mí?

Elsa saltó de un brinco.

-¿Hans?, ¡¿Qué parte de no estemos juntos no entiendes?!

-Elsa, por favor. Un rato, yo te ayudaré y así terminaras más rápido.-Dijo Hans mientras hacía su típica cara suplicante que a Elsa ponía más nerviosa aún.

Hans tenía la intención de estar con Elsa, ya que, al estar al lado de ella. Él se sentía…Seguro.

Elsa no contestó, se dirigió a su silla y comenzó a trabajar. Hans se acercó a ella y comenzó a ayudarle, ella no dijo nada y dejó que le ayudara. Pasaron 20 minutos.

-Creo que terminamos-Dijo Hans.

-¿Tan rápido?- Contestó Elsa.

-Sí, mira, ya no hay mas pendientes...

Elsa observó el escritorio, Hans tenía razón, ya no había más trabajo que hacer. La salvó de sus presiones.

-Muchas Gracias Hans…-Sonrió Elsa- Pero, no tenías que hacerlo, estos son asuntos míos.

-Por alguna razón vine aquí su majestad, no puedo quedarme encerrado en una habitación todo el rato, es aburrido, y no ayudo en nada, así que, tengo que recompensarte de una manera, quiero que sepan lo arrepentido que estoy.

**_Elsa, él está haciendo su esfuerzo para tomar de tu confianza. Dale una oportunidad. _**

**_¡Espera! Intento besarte con toda la confianza del mundo el otro día, ¿Segura que le tienes confianza?_**

A Elsa le comenzaron a sudar las manos. Pasó sus manos por su vestido y se las secó.

-Si quieres mañana…Podrías ayudarme en otras cosas que tengo que hacer…Si no te molesta.-Contestó Elsa.

**_Oh no, creo que soné muy egoísta. ¡Maldita sea! _**

-Sería un placer su majestad. ¿No le gustaría dar una vuelta? Ya que terminó su trabajo…Tiene tiempo libre ¿No?

-Eh, Está bien…-Contestó Elsa.

Hans y Elsa salieron del estudio, y se dirigieron por los balcones del castillo y tomar un poco de aire, ya que hacía algo de calor en Arendelle.

* * *

-Ah, estaba algo sofocado el castillo.-Dijo Hans.

-Bueno, yo no siento demasiado calor que digamos, por que…-Elsa contuvo la risa.

-¡Jajaja! Estás literalmente hecha de hielo…

-Realmente no, pero siempre estoy fría.-Contestó Elsa.

-Al parecer ya has controlado mejor tus poderes…-Dijo Hans.

-Bueno,a veces, no siempre tengo días fáciles, cuando son difíciles o estoy muy presionada es cuando se vuelven fuera de control, pero al parecer ahora estoy más tranquila. –Sonrió Elsa.

-¿Y por qué estás tranquila si estoy aquí?- Preguntó Hans sonriendo.

-¡No hagas esas preguntas extrañas!

Los dos rieron al mismo tiempo.

**¡Hola!, Primero que nada, lo siento mucho, tarde años en actualizar, sé que llegaron a pensar que tal vez ya había dejado esto de hacer FanFictions, si seguía acordándome de ustedes, pero pues, se me dificultó la escuela. Y ya no tenía tanto tiempo. Hoy por suerte ya tuve ideas y tiempo para escribir, creo… Discúlpenme demasiado por la tardanza. ¡Intentaré actualizar más seguido!**

**¡Saludos y un fuerte abrazo! **

**Con mucho cariño,**

**-WriterColors.**


End file.
